Let's Start Over
by TinhThuyVan
Summary: Team Kakashi is back and joined new quests, but this time its a little different. Sakura finds out that she is part of the Haruno clan and they meet the head of the clan. Sasuke finally understands how he feel about Sakura. SaSa NaH NeOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I Don't Own Naruto.

Chapter 1: Team Kakashi Meets The Head Of the Haruno Clan

Its has been about a year that everything happened, everything and everyone went back to normal. Almost everyone like Naruto who has completely mastered his Kyuubi inside of him. While Sakura has been able to mastered her tecnhiques and her training; she has become stronger and more determined to not rely on people so much and instead protect them. That was her way of a ninja; she looked up to Naruto now, and respect him with all her heart. Sai has become an important member of the Team Kakashi. He has understand feelings and emotions from Sakura and Naruto, his true friends. Everyone has learn more about themselves like how Naruto learned that the 4th Hokage happens to be connected to him somehow, Sakura learns that her family is from the Haruno clan, that hidden themselves and is lead by the head of the clan, a very mysterious ninja known as Crescent Moon. She never met the other members outside her village; her parents and her were the only members of the Haruno clan that lived in the Hidden Leaf Village. Rest of the members lived either in the Mist, Sand, or Sound Villages. Everyone was almost the same as they were before, but however one person wasn't. That would be Sasuke Uchiha, the last remaining of the Uchiha clan, because he happened to kill his brother, Itachi. Sasuke came back, and the village took him back, but in one conditon; that happened to be he would be in probation. Naruto and him were able to kill Orochimaru , so he was able to be free of the curse for a while. For some reason, the curse is still there even to this day; it has been mark on Sasuke forever. No one knows how to cure the curse that Orochimaru gave him.

"Yo, Sasuke?! Sai?! Stop standing there like a couple of mindless zombies. We have more trainings to do," Naruto stated. Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto were waiting for their late sensei to appear, but for some reason they were waiting for Sakura as well which happens to be very strange. "I wonder why Sakura-chan is so late. She is never this late before."

Sudenlly, Kakashi-sensei appeared from a puff of smoke; he greeted his students, started to tell his lame excuses until he noticed Sakura is missing. "Hey, where is Sakura? She is never late. What happen to her? Does anyone know where Sakura is?"

"We have no idea, Kakashi-sensei. She seem fine when I saw her yesterday, maybe she had a cold," Sai suggested. "That could be the reason she's absent.."

"Sakura-chan is not the type to get off from training, because of a little cold," Naruto explained. "There must be a real reason of her absent."

Sasuke just ignored his comrades' conversation while he looked out, and noticing Sakura walking along the bay looking utterly confused. Sasuke knew that he found Sakura. "Hey, I found Sakura. She's right over there."

Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi looked where Sasuke was looking at, and found Sakura walking alone with her hand touching her lips. They try to get Sakura's attention, but it was no use; she was in her own little world ingoring everything surround her. Sakura was thinking about what the 5th Hokage had told this morning; telling her that the head of the Haruno clan is coming to the hidden Leaf village. The 5th Hokage didn't tell her why, but just tell her when and that would be tomorrow morning. It was sudden that Sakura didn't have time to let everything sink in. As she continue to think deeply, her teammates were behind her in a flash; Naruto touched her shoulder giving her a shock, and jolt back from her thoughts.

"Naruto, Sai, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei?! What are you doing here? I didn't know you would be here."

"What are you talking about, Sakura-chan? This is near the bridge where we always meet to train, remember?" Naruto stated. "We were waiting for you the whole time, but you didn't show up."

Sakura looked at Naruto confusingly, but then remember in a quick second, "Oh, yeah. I completely forgot. Tsunade-sensei called me this morning to tell me something about the Haruno clan. So I forgot everything about our training. I am sorry, you guys."

Sasuke became more interested in the topic. He too as long as the others were shocked and eager to know more about the mysterious Haruno clan. "Sakura, what did the 5th Hokage told you about your clan?"

"She didn't tell me much, but just that the head of the clan, Yuzuki-chan is arriving tomorrow to our village. She didn't tell me why, but that she is coming. Do you know any of this, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Not as much as you, Sakura. I know that Yuzuki is coming, but the reason is unknown to me. I think the 5th Hokage wants no one to know the truth, but I have know a little information about Yuzuki. She is around your age, but very powerful. Why, she even surpasses the 5th Hokage and me."

"Wow, but there must be neagtive things about her, Kakashi-sensei?" Sai stated. "You must also know about them as well."

"She is very secretive, because she doesn't talk much and always wear a mask in front of everyone."

"Well, FYI so do you, sensei," Naruto stated. "Is she like you with the mask as well, tardiness, too?"

"I took mine off, and beside I have my reason. I am late because I got lost in the road of life, but there is a very dark secret about her that you must know. She was the student of the lengendary sannins including Orochimaru."

Everyone gasped at the shocking news that they were trying to swallowing in. A student of Orochimaru beside Sasuke was a bad thing to appoached; little did they know there was another story to this that Kakashi didn't want to tell his students that would have been a shocker than the news before that. He just stared at the sky wondering why would Yuzuki come and appeared at this time; she must be up to something. He sighed, because he knew Yuzuki and the loneliness she had from the world and she must have come for a good reason instead of a bad one. Everyone just had to face the truth that Yuzuki isn't a normal ninja, but a mysterious one and they will find out tomorrow morning. Until then, they will just go home and wait for that day to come which will be short amount of hours away. The team said goodbye to each other and headed home to sleep and get ready for the morning where they will meet Yuzuki at the village gate.

It was ten o'clock which was the time the 5th Hokage said she arrived to the gate where the 5th Hokage want Sakura to pick up her relative. Sakura arrived at the gate at 10 o' clock sharp; she noticed Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai at the gate as well. Sakura was thinking that her teammates were eager to meet Yuzuki as she was, and to know a little more about Yuzuki. It's going to be tough talking to Yuzuki since she knew nothing about her family not even her parents she knew so much about. She ran toward her teammates to find out what are they doing so early today and at the gate.

"What are you guys doing here so early in the morning?" Sakura asked. "Are you as eager as I am to meet Yuzuki?"

"We are and beside I kinda told others as well about her..." Naruto said, chuckingly nervously. "I couldn't resisted."

Sakura and Sasuke just shook their head while Sai just smiled. Sakura stated, "Naruto, you just can't keep your mouth shut for just one day! You are an complete idiot! Who did you tell about her?"

Before Naruto could answer her, a group of people came; they were her classmates, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba, . Sakura sighed, because she knew they came of Yuzuki by hearding Naruto bragging about it to them. "I guess you came because Naruto had told you. He has a big mouth."

Everyone nodded quickly, making Sakura sighed the second time and raised an eyebrow. Sasuke and Sai noticed that a figure was coming toward the gate; they didn't bother to say anything to anyone. Neji and Shikamaru noticed the figure, and got everyone's attention. The figure was a little far away from them, it stop and dissappeared. Everyone was shocked and they thought it was Yuzuki approaching them. So they began to run to the 5th Hokage's office, but everyone was having a hard time since there was a lot of people. Neji opened the door, but Naruto was eager to see the 5th Hokage that he pushed Neji to get through. The Hyuuga fell closing his eyes, but noticed that he landed on something soft. He opened his eyes to find out he was laying on top of a girl that had a mask on, and his hands were on the girl's chest. He blushed as she looked at him with royal purple eyes; Neji got off of her quickly still blushing madly.

Tsunade walked up to the girl, and gave her a hand. The girl took her hand and got up. "Are you okay, Yuzuki? This isn't what I thought as a welcome for the head of a powerful clan to the hidden Leaf village."

All genin students looked at Yuzuki; they knew she was immedaitely mysterious and different. Yuzuki looked at Tsunade, "I am quite suprised to see so many people welcome me to the village. Although I was scared to see so many people at the gate and so I decided to see Tsunade-sensei first."

"So you were the one that was the tiny figure that disappeared?!" Naruto stated.

"Naruto, don't raised your voice at Yuzuki. you were the one that scared her. Telling so many people about Yuzuki's arrival when I told Sakura to not tell many people. Who else did you told beside everyone in here, Naruto?!"

Naruto smiled nervously and scratched his head. " I didn't tell many people just mostly the people I know; it isn't that bad if many people know. I mean the people I know isn't that bad."

Tsunade just sighed along with Sakura; Tsunade couldn't believe that one of Kakashi's and Jiraiya's student was so much like them. Its hard to believe the truth. Neji kept staring at Yuzuki when he first saw her; even though he couldn't see what she truly look like, but he felt like he saw her somewhere before. Yuzuki noticed he was staring at her which made her uncomfortable.

"Yuzuki, you are still wearing a mask all these time? I always wonder what you look like even when I was training you; you still wear that mask," Tsunade stated. "I am curious why do you still wear the mask?"

Yuzuki looked at Tsunade with sad eyes as everyone looked at her eagerly to know the answers. "I never thought why I wear the mask, but maybe I don't want people to get close to me. If they do, they might get hurt. However I'm not afraid to show you who I am and that I am not a fragile girl who needs protection from anyone."

Everyone was puzzled by her statement of who she is. Yuzuki untied her knot and took her mask off which surprised everyone that she looked so young and beautiful. She didn't look like a dangerous being, but a soft and gentle young lady. Hinata and Neji was the most surprised that they saw her before when Hinata was four of age and Neji was five.

"Neji nii-san, she looked like...like the girl that visited our home eight years ago! Am I right, Neji nii-san?" Hinata asked.

Neji nodded as he remember when he was five years old, he saw a girl about Hinata's age was visited his uncle's home witha older person which appears to be her grandfather. "Were you the one that visited Hiasha Hyuuga's home with an elderly man?"

Yuzuki looked at Neji, kindly smiling at him making Neji blushed. "I believe so and I remember you and your cousin, the next heir to the main Hyuuga family. Its nice to see you two again. Although I didn't see Neji Hyuuga so much."

Neji just blushed madly again, but immedaitely went back to normal when he noticed everyone was looking at him, confusingly. Yuzuki just smiled as she remember a shy little boy eight years ago. It was a year ago on the same day when her parents died; she didn't want to remember it, but the bad memories just keep coming back to haunt her. Yuzuki looking sad hoping no one saw her. However, it didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade, Sakura, and Neji. They felt like Yuzuki had a painful past that was too painful to want to know. Yuzuki noticed them staring at her that she began to lift her head and smiled at them to let them know she was alright. However, Sai noticed that smile, because that was the same fake smile he used a long time ago.

"Tsunade-sensei, I would like to talk to you in pri--" Yuzuki was interrupted by three people rushing in, and they were Maito Gai, Jiraiya, and Hatake Kakashi. Gai immedaitly saw Yuzuki that he rushed toward her and screamed in her face. Her face was covered with Gai's spits; she was very uncomfortable while Tsunade was very pissed off by how rude her people was acting toward Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki, I haven't seen you in so many years! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Gai said loudly.

Yuzuki laughed nervously, "I've been doing great, Gai-sempai. Its nice to see you, too. You have great students."

Gai began to back up and did his favorite position which is a thumb-up and his 'perfect' smile. Yuzuki sweatdropped, and Sakura gave her another napkin to wipe her face while Tsunade shook her head. Everyone was very insecure with Gai's position except for Lee who was cheering for his sensei. Kakashi and Jiraiya went up to Yuzuki, eagerly for some reason; everyone was confused by their behavior.

"Yuzuki, did you get the things I asked you to get me?" Jiraiya asked.

"Uh, yeah. You told me to get these?" Yuzuki asked handing him a bunch of scrolls. "And this guy that gave me these scrolls said if I wanna be like them, then I can find him and he will help me. What does that mean, Jiraiya-sensei?"

Jiraiya laughed nervously while Tsunade looked at him madly. She rushed over to him and punched him hard. He feel to the ground with a bruise on his cheek and a nose bleed. "You told her to get these dirty scrolls?! What were you thinking?!"

"Wow, one of the legendary sannins have to asked a genin or chuunin to do his errands for him." Shikamaru stated lazily with one eye closed and he placed his hands in the back of his head. "That's a disgrace. How troublesome..."

Lee opened his little notebook to look something up. "Shikamaru, you are mistaking Yuzuki; she is in fact a jounin. Lady Yuzuki is what people that respect her call her, and she is known as Crescent Moon, one of the powerful ninjas that is welcome in all the four major villages. The Haruno is not well-known to many people, but they are respected by the people that know them. They have to have a relationship with all hokages in our village for generations. Lady Yuzuki is the fifth generation of the clan."

Everyone was shocked by how she looked so fragile and innocent, but is on the same level as Kakashi; they knew that she might have another side to her. The chuunins noticed that she just kept smiling at them, kindly without a slight annoyance at how everyone was treating her. Everyone thought she was too mysterious to be taken lately and she might be a threat as well to everyone. Sakura looked at Yuzuki with concern in her eyes; she didn't want to feel that she was pitying Yuzuki. Somehow she noticed that Yuzuki felt that Sakura looking concern at her which caused Yuzuki to glared at Sakura.

"Tsunade, I would like to head to my quarters if thats okay. I'm tired from the journey from the clan, so sorry for my rudeness," Yuzuki stated while bowing down to Tsunade while everyone in the room as well. "Good day to you, Tsunade-sensei and everyone else in the room. Good-bye.."

However as she went passed Sakura, she whispers to only Sakura can hear her, "Don't pity me." Sakura's eyes widen, but no one saw her because they were closely watching Yuzuki except Sasuke. Sakura was shaking a little, but she remain calmed and noticed that Sasauke was looking at her. Sakura returned his stare, but then she looked away from him. She wasn't that annoying fangirl of his anymore; she don't know if she still have the same feelings about him like she used to. Sasuke also noticed that as well which got him off guard of that and he was a bit sad the fact she stopped chasing him. Sakura wanted to apologize to Yuzuki; she wanted Yuzuki to accept her and she didn't know why. She excused herself to everyone and siled to everyone in the room, but she lingered to Sasuke a little longer before she also left the room.

Tsunade looked worryingly at her aprentice's fading form; she doesn't want Sakura to feel the pain that Yuzuki is feeling. Tsunade loved Yuzuki and Sakura like daugthers and didn't want them to go through pain anymore. She sighed for she didn't know when will Yuzuki be staying for how long. She had a feeling things won't be the same anymore..


	2. Chapter 2

**dis is for the reviewer, **tiffanylicis **thanks for your support**

**Disclamier: I dont own Naruto

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Head of the Haruno Clan**

The following days have passed and everyone learned to accept Yuzuki as the temperaily citizen of the Leaf village. She stayed in Sakura's house for the time being although she and Sakura haven't been able to talk to each other; Sakura began getting nervous around Yuzuki and tried her best not to meet Yuuzki's eyes. Sakura spent her days going through Tsundae's files about the Haruno clan, but all the files said unknown. Angry, Sakura left the tower only to spot Yuzuki headed into the forest. Curiousity got the best of Sakura that she followed Yuzuki into the forest. After few minutes of following Yuzuki without trying to let the black haired maiden to know his presense. The cherry blossom continued to follow until she hit something, someone; the cherry blossom landed on her buttt and looked up faced to faced with the Kyuubi-container, Naruto.

"Naruto?! What on earth are you doing here in the forest? Training?"

"Gomen, Sakura-chan. I was actaully following Yuzuki-chan until I lost her and stumbled into you. Speaking of it, what are you doing here, too?"

Sakura blushed, knowing she was caught, "I was just taking a walk. Nothing bad about exercising, is it Naruto?"

"You were curious just like I am. It's alright trying to find out what Yuzuki is doing," Naruto said, grinning. "I have no problem with it, but we better hurry before Yuzuki disappeared on us. Let's go, Sakura-chan"

Naruto ran heading toward the direction where Yuzuki went while Sakura struggled to keep up with the bouncy fox himself. After what seem like a long time, they came into a clearing where a lot of white butterflies flying all over the place. The sight was breathtaking to Sakura and Naruto; they never saw so many butteflies that happen to be the same color in the same place together. It was beautiful that it was unusual and seem so unreal, but in the world of ninja everything is possible. One butterfly landed on Naruto's nose, he was about to grabbed it until it disspeared right before their very eyes.

A voice spoke behind them, "They are not really butterflies, they're chakra spirits I formed from my chakra."

Sakura and Naruto shivered and slowly turned around realizing it was Yuzuki leaning against the trunk of a tree. They knew she wasn't happy that they were following her by the look she was giving them. They were trying their bets to think of a lie as quicky as they can, but no luck they couldn't think of anything.

"Why were you following me? Did the hokage send you to watch me?" Yuzuki sounded more like she was ordering then asking. "Explain to me. You know the old saying 'curiousity killed the cat'."

Sakura began, "I just, we were just worry about you. We didn't mean to upset you in anyway, Yuzuki-san. We were..."

"Save yourself, I already know what you two are doing her," Yuzuki stopped Sakura. "You are eager to know about the history of my clan, no?"

Naruto and Sakura nodded.

"I see, but why are you interested? You don't even know of the clan until days ago. You Leaf ninjas should just mind your own bussiness. Ninjas like you will bring downfall to your village you know that. There is nothing weaker than nosy ninjas stupidly going into battles blindly."

Naruto's face turned red of anger and that he spat at her, "You sure think highly of youself! What makes you think you come into this village and talk badly of it?! Nothing is weaker than someone talking trash especially when some of us wants to become friends, but you just ignored us. Why are you so cold-hearted?!"

"Naruto, that's enough. On behalf of Naruto, I am sorry, but you shouldn't say people are weak when you hardly know them. It's wrong to say that."

"What do you expect, miss Sakura? I was raised like how am I now. I can't change fron what I become. Maybe, I did sound harsh in a way, but neverless what I said is correct. People are selfish including you and I, you can't change that, right?"

Naruto and Sakura just stared at Yuzuki, shockingly. Sakura stated, "You're wrong! I mean people maybe are jealous but they still care for others."

Yuzuki sighed. Talking to these two stubborn ninjas is giving her a big headache, but she hates to admit that these two are right. Yuzuki touched her forehead and gave Naruto and Sakura a small smile. "I hate to admit but you might be right miss Sakura. I may have been the blind one here; I guess I was used to being raised like this that I forgot how to deal with others. I sincerely am sorry for my words toward you two and this village."

"It's alright, but tell me about the clan and how it affected you. Does it have a dark side to it like the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan?"

"To be honest, yes Naruto-san. There are always side effects in clans. The Haruno clan like the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan have a thing for bringing honors to the clan no matter what the consequences are. I maybe the head of the clan, but I don't have any control in it, becuse the elders mostly make the decisions for me. It cause less problems for the head to deal with, I guess. However...there is a punishment toward it..."

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"The death of the parents of the up-coming heir/heiress when they reached the age of seven..."

Sakura and Naruto were to shocked to speak until naruto broke out of his trance. "That's not fair! How can that happen? That's just wrong?!"

Yuzuki just smiled at him ,but the smile didn't look innocent. It was more like a smirk. "Naruto-san, in this world everything is unfair. For that reason, I detest my clan, my family because they killed their own family members. I don't really know why the clan would do that sin, but neverless it's the same with the other clans. Hyuuga clan using their own branch members as shields and the Uchiha clan in order to obtained the final step of Sharingan that person must kill his best friend. The word _clan_ is a word I despised the most of everything. I despised my clan!"

Just as Yuzuki was about to leave, Naruto said something unexpectedly, "What is your dream, Yuzuki-chan?"

The two kunoichis just stared at Naruto wonderingly. They were shocked that he was just standing there with is infamous grin looking all happy at Yuzuki when she quickly turn to look at him confused by his random question.

"I...I don't really know..." Then, it hit her. She was used for the elders making her decisions that she never to think on her own. "I never thought about it. I never thought about what my dream is." _Strange that a simple question asked a simple ninja like him would take an effect on me. How can that be possible? It never crossed my mine that a dream can make a difference. It will only be a silly dream._

"My dream is to become a Hokage so I can protect the people that I loved and this whole village. I will protect them as Hokage and no one will ever look down on me. They will have to look up to me! Believe it!"

Yuzuki just stared at him while Sakura smile at him. _That's Naruto for ya. I guess he's right and Yuzuki seem to be effect by him. He always have an effect on anyone in anyway. I envied him about that._

"I wish you luck, Naruto-san. I have faith in you." Naruto and Sakura looked at Yuzuki and noticed that she truely smiled at them. "Naruto-san, you are a special guy and thank you."

"Uh, your welcome." Naruto said modestly.

Yuzuki turned her back toward them, but before she did she began, "I may not know what my answer to your question is, but someday I will give you my answer. That's a promise."

Naruto and Sakura just nodded.

"Oh, and Sakura-chan I wanna say I'm sorry on how I been treating your kindness."

"No problem, Yuzuki-san. I hope we can be friends from now on."

Yuzuki smiled then nodded and left the two chunnins. _My dream...and my new friends. _

Sakura looked at Naruto. "You know Naruto, you have an effect on everyone making them your friends without even knowing it. I enived you."

"What?!"

"Oh, nevermind let just's go. Hinata might be waiting for you," Sakura teased and ran toward the village.

"And what about your Sasuke-_kun_?" Naruto teased back running after Sakura who hitted naruto on the head.

_Naruto would make a fine Hokage someday with his friends to back him up..._

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

plz review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_I am glad I been gettin many hits but come on only less than 5 reviews. I feel very depressed by that. You know every review I get bring a smile to my face. So Plz More Reviews!! _

_Sorry It took longer to Update this chapter. I was going to finish it last night but my mind went blank. Then while I was school my mom took my mouse so I couldn't go on until she comes back from work. So SORRY!!_

_Thank you __tiffanylicis__ and __Sakura-Uchia13__ for ur support._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Yuzuki's Advice for Sakura**

Sakura and Naruto spend most of their days trying to make Yuzuki open up more to them and little by little she did. Everyone noticed that it seem Sakura and Naruto is sharing a special bond with the maiden, making her come out of her shell. They tried to make Yuzuki hang with them and their friends, but somehow she always denied them every single time they asked her. When Naruto asked her to eat ramen with him and his friends, she just smiled and shook her head. When Sakura asked her to trained with Team Kakashi, she would say she's busy with something else. However, if she was hanging with either Naruto and Sakura or both, she gladly accept. Sakura and Naruto thought it was the way she was; she lived a life being a loner that she forgot how to make friends or get close to anyone.

Today, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were training and like usualy Yuzuki refused to come join them. Team Kakashi were taking a break from their mild training. They were discussing about Yuzuki and her strange behavior toward everyone, but Sakura and Naruto.

"Maybe she thinks she's better than us, " Sasuke said coolly. "She thinks we're weak to look upon."

"What are you saying , teme? If she did, she wouldn't be taking to Sakura and me. You always think bad about people."

"Whatever, dobe. I'm just saying that I may be right."

"And maybe you're not."

"I'm always right."

"Love yourself too much, teme. You sure have a big ego."

"Look's who talking, moron."

"Are you starting something, teme?! If you are, I will beat you and..."

"WILL BOTH Of YOU BE QUIET?!" Sakura cried. "Can you two behave for once? You're not kids no more. Act your age!"

The two shinobis looked nervously at their female teammate, clearly surprised by her outburst. She didn't exactly took at them. She walked passed them toward Kakashi asking him for her permission for the rest of the day off. He quickly glanced at her from his book, and nodded. She smiled, bowed at Kakashi, and then waved goodbye at her teammates. She started running away from them.

"Sakura-chan, where are you going?"

"It's nothing important. I need to do something first. I'll catch up with you two later. Bye!"

Sakura ran out of their sight. Naruto turned his head toward Sasuke and start grinning. Sasuke just looked annoyed by Naruto.

"What do you want, dobe? Stop with that creepy smile of your."

"Hey, teme follow Sakura."

"No."

"Why?"

"Why should I?"

"Sasuke-teme, I want you to follow Sakura to see what's going on with her? You here me, see if she's alright."

"Why should I?"

"Because..."

Kakashi was snickering under his mask. He knew what Naruto was suggesting Sasuke to do. Naruto wanted to play matchmaker. Kakashi sees no harm done, deciding to _help_ Sasuke and Sakura. "Because I told you to."

"Not you, too Kakashi. I'm refusing to go."

"Teme, you know you wanna goa nd beside if Kakashi told you to then you HAVE to go even if he isn't our teacher. Now go, teme."

Sasuke relucently agreed. "Fine. I'll see you two later."

Then, Sasuke too have left. Kakashi turned his attention toward Naruto from his orange book. "I didn't know you were supportive of those two. I thought you'll probally be against it. I'm surprised, Naruto of how you're acting."

Naruto grinned, "Kakashi-sensei, I just want to help the people I consisted as my family to be happy. There's nothing wrong about that."

Kakashi's eyes slightly widen before he returned back to his book while Naruto looked at the sky. _Sakura and Sasuke. Hinata..._

-+-----------------------------------------------------

Sakura was walking around the village, looking for someone that she didn't look where she was going until she crashed into a person. Sakura fell on her butt and looked up realizing it was Yuzukishe bumped into. Yuzuki lent her hand for Sakura and pulled the cherry blossom up.

"Why were you in such a hurry, miss Sakura? I thought you were training with your team?"

"I was actaully looking for you. I want to hang with you today. The guys can survived a day without me training with them. So what were your plans for today?"

"Nothing much. I'm just going to walk around. I talked to Naruto yesterday. He kept talking about you and Uchiha-san being an item. I was just thinking about that. It's kinda a interestign topic to think about."

Sakura blushed, tthinking to kill Naruto later for talking about her and Sasuke. Naruto is so dead when she finished with him.

Yuzuki looked at Sakura's red face, knowing she hit something. "Miss Sakura, how do you feel about Uchiha-san?"

Sakura's eyes widen, but she looked away. "I don't know. In the past, I was so sure but now I'm confused about my feelings. I still like him, but something is different. Like something is missing, but I don't know what though."

"You matured a lot, miss Sakura. It's hard to love something, isn't it? Love isn't love until you give it away."

Sakura nodded, "I guess it is."

"Miss Sakura, I think you should talk to him and get things straight between you two. I could see that you want to ask him so much things, but you dont have the nerve to, right?"

Sakura just nodded.

"Wouldn't it be better to tell him how you feel? If he doesn't want to listen, make him. it may be bossy, but it's better than bottling up your feelings, am I right?'

Sakura looked at Yuzuki and smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

"Sakura..." a deep voice behind Sakura spoke. It was Sasuke who finally caught up with her. Yuzuki looked at him in wonder, but back to Sakura and smiled brightly to her.

"Here is your chance. Talk to him. Show him what you been through. Make him understand."

Sakura smiled at Yuzuki, relieved. "Yes, I will..."

Yuzuki was glad and she disappeared making Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Then, he turned his attention toward Sakura who still haven't turn to look at him yet. He question about her behavior is his head.

"Sasuke-kun, we need to talk. I want you to know how I feel..."

"Hn," Sasuke knew that Sakurea was going to say she love him, again.

_Talk to him. Show him what you been through. Make him understand. _Yuzuki's words were ringing in her head. She took a deep breath, and then turned her head toward Sasuke, who was waiting for her to talk.

"You're a baka, you know that."

"What?"

"You heard me, " Sakura said bravely. Her eyes were full with determination and she wasn't afraid by how Sasuke was looking at her madly. "I called you a baka, Sasuke Uchiha."

What they didn't know was Yuzuki hiding in the shadows, listening to them and smiling to herself.

_Perfect, miss Sakura. Make him listen to you and feel guilty for what he did to hurt you._

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**_I been listening to "Say Goodbye" by Chris Brown a lot and writing the story at the same time. So the song kinda influenced this chapter. _**

**_In the next chapter, Sakura will make Sasuke understand. He will see what he did to her. they will be having a talk..._**

**_Plz Review!_**

****


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto**

_**I am listening to the song "Too Little Too Late" by JoJo, so my ideas will be based on it. Songs give me ideas, even wierd ones too. Lol. Thanks for the reviews!**_

**_Thank you, _**nickel1984, tiffanylicis, **and **sasusakufaves **_for your review. I appreciated it._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 4: Maybe It's A Little Too Late**

Sasuke looked alarmed by what Sakura called him. He would have never thought that she would dare to call him that. he went back to him normal self in a second. He wasn't going to let Sakura see that she actaully got him off-guard. Never. He just looked at her with his normal cocky self.

"Why would you say that? You forgot that you said you loved me meaning you love a baka."

"That was in the past. Everything changed now. I may have for been affected and simple ignored what I have been feeling, but I need to tell you how I feel about this. No, Sasuke-kun, I won't be blinded by my feelings about you."

"Hn."

"I am so stupid to think that I can change you. I thought I can affect you in a way, but I was proven wrong. How can I think I can change the great Sasuke Uchiha?!"

Sasuke was speechless as well as Yuzuki who was still hiding. Sasuke didn't know what to think, he didn't know what to say. He doesn't know anymore. Maybe he should have appreicated things that was always in front of him instead of leaving in order to become hunger of power and being stronger. He did come back, but he knew things won't be the same anymore. Everyone, his friends aren't the same anymore. He isn't the same anymore. yet no one can change so why does it feel different? He looked into Sakura's eyes but she quickly broke the contact. She sadly turned her head and was beginnng to walk away from him until he grab her wrist, not letting her go anymore.

"Sakura, I'm sorry."

"Do you know how much I miss you? Do you know how hurt I was when you left? Do you know you hurted me with your words, your actions, your feelings bout us?"

**Flashback:**

**_"I love you with all my heart. Please don't go."_**

_**Sakura was begging him to stay but he didn't stop he just kept on moving, moving away from her. She couldn't let him walk out her life. He had a life here in Konoha with her and the others.**_

_**"If you go, I'll scream."**_

_**She was really going to do it. She never got the chance to when he appeared behind her. He spoke.**_

_**"Sakura, Thank you."**_

_**He finally got to thank her for being by his side all those times. She cried for him. She was mad for him. She was in pain by him and for him. She was always by his side or always behind him. She was always at the sideline looking at him and cheering for him. He finally got the chance to thank her, before knocking her out.**_

_Sasuke-kun._

_**Then, he left her. He left her on the bench, crying over him. He didn't know that he hurted her, because of that.**_

**End of Flashback.**

Sasuke's eyes widen. Even though, Sakura's back was facing him, he knew she was crying, he knew by tears drop were falling from her face and onto the ground. He always hurt her even if he didn't know or didn't want to. His pride, his confidence always got him in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"You're annoying."

What he didn't expect that Sakura turned around and slapped him, making his left cheek reddened and brusie by her strength. She glared at him with tears still flowing from her eyes. Yuzuki almost gasped at the site but control herself from doing it.

"I'm always annoying to you. I ALWAYS AM, RIGHT?! It's been two years since you came back. I thought I was just happy with you here, but I was wrong. It isn't the same. You are not the same Sasuke-kun I know when we were younger. Nothing is the same anymore. Not you. Not Naruto. Not Kakashi-sensei. NOT ANYTHING ANYMORE?!"

Yuzuki was listening to Sakura's words intensely. Sakura was suffering as well as Naruto and Sasuke. Speaking of Naruto, he was taking a stroll with Hinata when he spotted Yuzuki leaning against a trunk looking at something. Naruto spoke.

"Hey, Yu..."

Yuzuki stopped him, she place her index finger over her lips and whispered, "Shh...Look over there." She pointed to when Sakura and Sasuke were. Naurto and Hinata followed Yuzki's finger an was now hiding and now watching Sakura and Sasuke. They must have been focusing on each other they didn't noticed their friends were watching and listening to them.

"Sakura, I.."

"Sasuke-kun, save it. I think. I think it may be it's a little too late."

_It's too late, Sasuke-kun. I can't. I can't handled this anymore. I can't deal with this pain anymore. I have to get away. Away from it all. I still love you._

Sasuke as well as Yuzuki, Naruto, and Hinata were taken by surprise by what she was saying. Sasuke was the one who was caught off-guard the most. Sakura took her hand away from him and began to run away from him. Away from her pain. Away from the one she still love. She was running away like how he did the same thing when they were thirteen. Hinata looked at Naruto hoping to understand more, but she got the same expression from him. They both looked at Yuzuki, hoping to get the answer from her, but she was frownign and they couldn't read her face. She noticed them looking at her, but she just smiled sadly at her.

"I think we should leave now. We will know someday." Yuzuki stated while Hinata and naruto just nodded. Then, they left leaving Sasuke where he was.

Sasuke was still standing there looking at the spot where Sakura was still standing. Sasuke was trying to suck everything in, but he couldn't understand what Sakura was saying. She said it was too late, was it really to late for Sasuke? Sasuke gasped. He just realized what he was missing in his life. He was missing someone. He finally knew who she was. He was blindly by power and being strong that he took everything for grate. He left with one thinking in his mind, no, more like one person in his mind.

_Sakura._

Sakura was still running, her tears clouding her eyes and mind. She knew she told everyhting to Sasuke how she felt. She knew what she said was from her heart. However, she couldn't stop thinking about what the last thing she said. Was it true? Or not?

_No, maybe I'm still hoping. I'm still hoping that he will understand. Sasuke-kun, I lied. It's not a little too late.

* * *

_

**It may look like Sakura givne up. Dont Worry. She hasn't yet. Sasuke finally realized things between him and Sakura. In the next chapter, he will find Sakura and...**

**I'll leave it there. Thanks for reading my story.**

**PLZ REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

__

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto

* * *

**_

_**I got a new song to based the story on. Like "Too Little Too Late" was Sakura to Sasuke**_

_**My new song to influence the story is "Negative Things" by Selywn for Sasuke to Sakura**_

_**Hope you like it my story!

* * *

**_

**Chapter Five: Sasuke's Negative Things**

For three weeks now since the outburst of Sakura Haruno, she's been avoiding Sasuke; she couldn't face him, yet. When she's ready she will, but not now. She's just afraid. She's afraid to cry again and in front of him again. Sasuke seems to noticed he been seeing less and less of Sakura. Usually, he'll be glad or wouldn't care, but for some reason he felt lonely. He knew Sakura been avoiding him as much as possible. Everyone also knew, too. Everyone took notice of Sakura's strange behavior; she would greet everyone with a smile, but when she sees Sasuke she just walked away without saying anything. No one seem to know what was going on between the two, but only Naruto, Yuzuki, and Hinata. However, they didn't say anything about it. The three agreed not to say to anyone what they heard; they want to let things go causally. Yet, they decided Sakura and Sasuke are too stubborn to admit their feelings. So they also decided to take things in their hand. After all, those who are meant to be should stay together, even if they are the opposite. Like the old saying, "opposites attract."

"Miss Sakura, there you are," Yuzuki said when she saw Sakura exited the hospital. "I was looking all over for you, but I forgot you had work today."

"Is there a problem?"

"No, I just want us to hang. To get to know each other more and you can learn more about the clan more. Won't you like that?"

"I guess so. It would be nice to know more about the clan. I've been curious for the past weeks."

"That's good. Oh my. Is the clan that interesting? I always thought it was boring," Yuzuki said with a smile. True is, she was looking for Sakura for another purpose. It was all Naruto's plan to get Sakura and Sasuke finally together.

**Flashback:**

_"So here's the plan. We have to get Sasuke and Sakura-chan together." Naruto said. "It's driving me nuts for days. It's time to end it."_

_Naruto was standing on the roof of his house with Hinata and Yuzuki, sitting down. Near noon, Naruto just came out of no where and dragged them to his roof to dicussing the topic. Sasuke and Sakura._

_"Naruto-kun.kun. What do you suggest we do?" Hinata said. Over the years, she been hanging with Naruto that she felt a lot comfortable. Most of the time, she does not stuttered and sometime not at all. "Should we leave them alone? Won't it be better?'_

_"No, of course not. Those two are too stubborn. They..." Naruto began talking and talking, mostly to himself. While Hinata and Yuzki who haven't talked yet. Hinata tok a glance at Yuzki who noticed her and casted her eyes down._

_"Hi, I'm Hin-Hinata Hyuuga. You remember me? I was the shy little girl eight years ago."_

_"Uh, yes I remember. I-I am pleasured to meet you, Hinata-san."_

_Hinata giggled. "You don't have to be formal. You can call me Hinata or Hinata-chan if you like."_

_"Uhm, okay. Hinata-chan." Yuzuki smiled. She smiled bigger when she knew she had made another friend. "Let's be friends."_

_"Okay."_

_"And I was thinking. HEY?! Were you guys listening to me?!" Naruto cried. "I as talking about the plan here."_

_"Naruto, not so loud." Yuzuki stated touching her ears. "What if Sakura and Sasuke heard you? Sorry, if we were not listening. Just repeat the plan."_

_"Okay, fine. This is what we do. I will get Sasuke and Yuzuki will get Sakura. Hinata, you will..."_

**End of Flashback.**

"Yuzuki. Yuzuki? Yuzuki?!"

"Huh?"

"Yuzuki, you looked so deep in thought. I don't think you were playing attention to me at all." Sakura said. "Am I right?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean no. I was thinking that umm. I.." Yuzuki needed to make an excuse before Sakura gets suspisious. "I was just thinking that I made a new friend. Well, I did meet her a long time ago. However, yesterday me and her offically became friends."

"What's her name?"

"Your friend, Hinata-chan. I think I was the shy one. She talked to me first before I did. I didn't have friends, so I don't know how to make friends. That's why I treated you guys like that. I never really know what having friends felt like."

"Really? What about back in the clan? Wasn't there people who were friends with you."

Yuzuki shooked her head. "Everyone including the elders fear me. They are afraid of me. And I was taught to be a loner, never to be close to anyone. It was part of being the head of the Haruno clan. I never really like it nor did I care about it. I was used to it. Friends was just a word, not anything important. That was how I see things."

Sakura's eyes slighty widen, but she closed them when she giggled. Yuzuki looked at her, confused. "When I first met you, you reminded of Sasuke-kun, because you were an loner like him. Now you remind me of Sai for the lack of friends and emotions. I think it's weird. Yet, isn't there at least one person who understand you in the clan. Who was close to you?"

"Huh. Well, there is one, but he..I don't feel like talking about it. Sorry."

"It's okay. Maybe another day."

"Right. Oh, speaking of Uchiha-san, what's been going on with you and him? Everyone been noticing it clearly. You are avoiding him, aren't you? But why? Is it because the day you were talking to him when you said it was a little too late and u ran off?"

"Well, I..Hey?! How do you know that? You eavesdropping on me, weren't you?"

"Don't change the subject now. Answer me."

"Well, to tell you the truth. I really don't know. I was so sure to tell him off. However, I was thinking all the things that had happen in the past. I realized he was the source of my pain. He was the reason of me moaning in the morning and crying late at me. I noticed all the negative things in him. I couldn't face him. I ran. I ran away from the truth. Sasuke-kun, he is my weakness. I couldn't satnd to face the guy who will never love me back that I loved all my life."

Yuzuki looked at Sakura, worried. Sakura looked almost like she was about to cried. Yuzuki placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders for comfort. To let Sakura know she is here. Sakura began to cried. All those times when her heart broke over and over. Sakura cried loudly, holding onto Yuzuki who was confused on know what to do. Yuzuki never had to deal with this, but she tried her best to comfort and make Sakura feel better. Seeing Sakura cried, was a sad thing to see. Yuzuki comfort her like a mother would comfort her child when they child would cried.

"There, there. Everything is alright. All you need to do is make him understand more. There is time."

Sakura talked through her tears. "No, there is no more time. I tried. I tried to make him understand, but I can't reach him. I can't touch him. He is beyond my reach. I tried to look at all his negative things, but I just end up loving him more. When I was small, I know I was naive to think I love Sasuke-kun like that, but now that we're older I now know that I really do love him. Alot! It hurts. It hurts, Yuzuki-san. It hurts to love someone and I found out the hard way."

"I know it does, but its just the way things are, miss Sakura. Loving someone is easy, but it's getting them to love you back which is the hard part. I agree, but I think you you made him understand more about you that day. He look alarmed by what you say. You make Uchiha-san learn how to feel guilt. Just let things the way they are. Let it be."

Sakura had stopped crying now. "I don't know. I don't know what to think now. I look through everything that was bad about him. There were a lot of things I hated about him. I look at the negative things in him and saw so much things. I hate him. But I love him more than I hate him."

Yuzuki smiled sadly. "Miss Sakura, I have nothing else to say, but learning to accept someone's weakness and errors is good. Love is compliciated. If you love him, let him go. If he comes back, he is your. If he doesn't, then he isn't and it never was meant to be. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"I...I.." Sakura didn't know what to say. She was sick of Sasuke, but she didn't want to let him go. At least not now, but Yuzuki's right. She had to find Sasuke and let her feelings go freely. Let things go the way they are meant to be. "I understand."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was sitting on the grass, looking up at the sky. Normally he would be training, not being lazy like Shikamaru, but today he didn't feel like training. He was thinking, thinking of what Sakura said. Her words, her actions were still replaying inside his mind. He would have actaully dosed off if he haven't heard a very loud voice calling his name, rudely.

"Sasuke-teme? SASUKE! TEME?! Where are you, bastard?"

The voice happened to belong to Naruto, the last person he want to be with right now. Sasuke got up and glared at naruto who was running toward him, but made his way there by tripping twice. Sasuke scrowled at how clumsy Naruto is even if they have grown up. Somethings will never change.

"Teme, I've been looking for you for hours. Do you know how hard is it to fine a bastard?!"

"Shut up, dobe. I do not want to hear that I am being insulted especially from a moron like yourself."

"Hey?! Shut up, teme. I came here to talk to you about something important. Hinata and I..." Naruto didn't get to finished when Sasuke interrupted.

"Please don't tell me about your date with Hinata. I don't want to hear about your love life."

"Hey, me and Hinata-chan aren't a couple, yet."

"It's _Hinata-chan and I_, dobe." Sasuke corrected.

"What?! Are you trying to steal Hinata-chan from me?! Some best friend you are. Trying to steal your own friend's girl."

"Idiot, I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever, I didn't come here to argue with you, Sasuke-teme. I came here about soemthing important. I came to talk to you about your issues."

"Issues? What issues? I have no issues. I'm happy."

"Stop lying. You and Sakura-chan are a problem. Everyone could see there is something wrong happening between you two. And I'm here to fix it. So...HEY, COME BACK HERE! I wasn't finished talking."

"And you will continue until tomorrow." Sasuke stated as he was walking away from Naruto with a bored expression. "I will be going home now. Don't bother following me, dobe."

Naruto looked angry for a minute before letting out a sigh. "Sasuke-teme, how do you feel about Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke stopped where he was, but he didn't turn around. He didn't want Naruto to see he was shocked by Naruto's question. "Hn."

"Teme, you know more than I do how Sakura-chan feels about you. You should know very clearly. So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

"NOTHING?! At a time like this, all you could thing of is nothing? Sakura-chan is our friend, our family. We been through so much together. She was always by our side."

What Naruto said was right. They have been through so much together and she was always right next to them when they need a friend, right infront of them when they needed protection, and behind them when they needed support. She was always there for him when he was almost never there for her. She was the light in Team Kakashi. Made up of mostly guys with horrible past, she would try to make them laugh, smile, and try to enjoy life.

"Don't lie to me, teme. Don't lie to youself that you don't feel anything about Sakura-chan. Don't lie to her like you always do."

Sasuke didn't moved. He just stood there listening to Naruto.

"How can you be so cold-hearted after all these years. You always insulted her, but she never got mad at you. She is your friend, you family, the girl who loved you so much. I know what you been hiding. You're a coward, teme. Hiding yourelf from the world, from her is a cowardly thing."

"Are you done yet? Your words don't affect me just like Sakura's words don't affect me." Sasuke lied.

"Teme! I can't stand you!" Naruto turned around and began walking but he saw Sakura standing there with Hinata, smiling at him. _She heard._ "Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke heard Naruto calling Sakura's name, he turned around swiftly. He didn't heard Sakura coming here nor he noticed. She was smiling at Naruto, before nodding at Hinata who understood that Sakura needed to be alone with Sasuke to talk to him. Hinata took Naruto with her who wasn't at all protesting. He was still looking at Sakura, worried, but she just smiled at him.

"Naruto, thank you." Sakura said. Naruto nodded.

After watching Hinata's and Naruto's retreating forms, she turned her attention to Sasuke. Her smile turned into a frown.

"So my words don't affect you at all, Sasuke-kun. That's not a surpirse. I cannot make the great Sasuke Uchiha feel anything but annoyance and anger. Right, Sasuke-kun?"

The way she talked sorta scared Sasuke a little, but he didn't show up. He watched her movement. She was stiffed and tense, not like her normal self.

"Sakura, I.."

"You have nothing to say to me, but I'm annoying, right?"

"No..."

"You really do hate me, right Sasuke-kun?"

"..."

"After all, you are an avenger while I am a crazed lovesick fan."

"No, it's not like that..."

"I always waited for you, but you never cared. You don't care."

"I..."

"I'm nothing to you."

"DAMMIT, Sakura!"

Sakura was taken by surprised when Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's body, holding her. She was too shock to move; it took her a minute before she realized that she hugged him back. They were silienced for five minutes.

"Why do you see the negative things in me? You're wrong. You mean more to me than you think."

"But you always hate me being around you."

"Sakura, I truly love to be around you."

"Sasuke-kun, you showed how you hate me. I try to think of all the bad things about you."

"Why do you see the negative things in me? I lied to you. To Naruto. To everyone. To my heart when I say I am not affected."

Sakura was speechless.

"You know you hurted me on that day, but it wasn't the slap. It was your words that hurted me."

Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes and knew he was telling the truth. She smiled and remember what Yuzuki said earlier.

_If you love him, let him go. If he comes back, he is your. If he doesn't, then he isn't and it never was meant to be. _

Sasuke came back meaning he is Sakura's and Sakura is his. They looked into each others' eyes and then they kissed. Their first kiss together. They want things like this forever. Afar, Yuzuki was smiling at the sight, making her happy for Sakura. Sakura waited and now she doesn't have to wait anymore. Living in Konoha feels good and wasn't a waste overall.

"This place seem to grow on you, right Yuzuki?" a deep voice said behind her.

"Hai, nii-san..."

**To Be Continued.

* * *

**

_I hope you like this chapter. It looks longer than the others, because I put more effort in it tahn the pervious ones. I hope you enjoyed reading my story._

_Cya until the next chapter. I need ideas. In the next chapter, everyone will need a new OC. He isn't an important character, but eh is a key to important things. The new OC is a guy since nii-san means brother meaning he is Yuzuki's brother._

_Well, Plz Review!_

_Buh-Bye_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

* * *

**_

**Chapter 6: Love Is Just A Word**

_"If the elders find out, you been cozy in the village. You know what the punishment is, right?"_

_"I know, Yue nii-chan. I am not doing anything wrong. I'm only staying here to avoid assassins for the time being. Why are you worry? Is there something wrong?"_

_"No." Yue stepped out the shadow, revealing a tall man around the age of 20 with dark brown hair and violet colored eyes. He stared at Yuzuki, concerningly. "I just don't want you to go through the tortures you have to face. It pains me. You are the only one left since father and mother are not with us anymore."_

_"I know that. I'm fine with the tortures. I'm used to them that I can get information using torturement. Besides I was never closed to our parents. I hardly know who they were." Yuzuki said bitterly._

_"Yuzuki, don't be like that." Yue said tirely, rubbing his head. "Listen, I have to go, but I'll come back as soon as I can. Good-bye for now, Yuzuki."_

_"Bye, nii-san."_

_Yue left in a blink of eye, leaving Yuzuki alone looking out the sunset. Sakura and Sasuke had left already, so she was the only one left there. She continued looking out, deeply in thought and looked sad._

_"Love."_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke and Sakura started showing thier realtionship in pubric. Besides Hinata, Naruto, and Yuzuki who knew about their realtionship, everyone else took it hard. Everytime they see Sasuke and Sakura walking together, holding hands, they would run to the two and start asking them questions demanding answers. They would always get the same response, Sakura would smiled at them and Sasuke would just glared at them and walk away from them, taking Sakura with him. They were left puzzled. Yuzuki becames fast friends with Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and maybe Sasuke. Although she continue to call him by his last name. They would go out and eat together. Yuzuki most of the time refused to go, saying it would be better if the two pairs double date. Sakura and Sasuke agreed while Naruto grinned and Hinata blushed madly. Yuzuki smiled. Since she got Sakura and Sasuke together with the help of Naruto and Hinata. Why not get Hinata and Naruto together, but with the help of Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey, does Hinata-chan and Naruto-san know how they feel about each other?" Yuzuki asked Sakura and Sasuke who was sitting in Sakura's kitchen. "They seem to be clueless about it."

"Hinata is shy to confessed to Naruto and Naruto..." Sakura started.

"And the dobe is just plain clueless and stupid to know." Sasuke finished. "He thought I don't know things."

"So that's why I think we should get them to confessed to each other. It would be good. Don't you think miss Sakura, Uchiha-san?"

"No." Sasuke answered quickly.

"And why not, Sasuke-kun? Don't forget Naruto and Hinata help us got together. It would be a good thing to do. Don't you think?"

"This is annoying and I don't like annoying things."

"I'm annoying. So are you saying you don't like me?"

"I didn't mean it like that..."

Yuzuki stopped Sasuke. "This is not a time for you two to argue. The topic is Naruto and Hinata. We have to think of a plan."

"Yuzuki-san?" Sakura called.

"Yes, miss Sakura?"

"You been hanging out too much with Naruto. He's becoming a bad influence." Sakura stated. It's ture that Yuzuki seem to be opening up more, but sometimes when they hang out, other people come to join Yuzuki would always leave. It was maybe that she was shy around poeple or she likes to stay mysterious.

"I have a plan," Sasuke said taking Sakura away from her thinking. "We could make Hinata confess to Naruto, but she doesn't know she's confessing to him."

Sakura and Yuzuki looked at him, shocked that he was actaully giving them a plan when he didn't want to be involved with helping Naruto in the first place. Sakura gigdling, realizing that Sasuke did care for Naruto, because Naruto is his best friend, his brother. "That's a great plan, Sasuke-kun. Don't you agree, Yuzuki-san?"

"I think its a perfect plan. Uchiha-san lives up to his reputation as the boy genius. I'm impressed. Okay, here's the plan. miss Sakura, you and Uchiha-san go find Naruto-san and hide somewhere so Hinata-chan won't see you guys. I'll go get Hinata-chan and make her tell me how she feels about Naruto-san. Understand?"

Sakura and Sasuke nodded.

"Let's get going then. Give me a signal when you already hid yourself."

Then, they were off with their plan on their mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Sasuke went through the town, but had to run away from Sasuke's and Sakura's fanclubs before they finally got away. They finally found Naruto at the Ichiraku Ramen, eating six almost his seventh bowl of ramens.

"Naruto?"

"Dobe."

Naruto turned around still eating ramen, he grinned at his teammates.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme? What are you doing here? Oh, maybe you two are on a date?"

Sakura and Sasuke blushed, even though they knew they were a couple, they still were awakard about it. Sasuke said, "No, that's not why we're here, moron. We were looking for you. Why didn't we look here first, Sakura?"

"I thought it was too simple. I thought he would have been at the last place I thought."

"We went through so much trouble and all we could have make it easier by looking where he would go first. I could have told you that."

"But you didn't. So it was your fault, Sasuke-kun."

"Whatever."

Naruto rolled his eyes. It seem that Sasuke's and Sakura's relationship is to argue or Sasuke is to state something smart. "Aren't you two lovebirds done yet. I have important things to do like eat my ramen. I don't have time for your love quarrel."

"Eating seven bowls of ramen isn't what I called _important_, moron. We need you for something. It's more important than your stupid ramen. Right, Sakura?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sakura smiled really sweetly, scraing Naruto a little. "We're going on a field trip, Naruto."

Then, Sasuke and Sakura took Naruto against his will; they had to tied him off from him trying to get away. They were hiding in a bush where team seven usually would triain. It looked like Hinata and Yuzuki were already there and talking about something that was making them laugh in the process. Sakura brew a whistle indicating the signal and Sasuke trying to make Naruto stop wiggling.

Naruto stopped moving when he noticed Hinata and Yuzuki; it seem like Hinata had no idea he was there, but Yuzuki was looking at him and winking. Somehow he got scared by how Yuzuki, Sakura, and Sasuke are acting. He started to play attention to what Yuzuki and Hinata were talking about. They were talking about him.

"Hey, Hinata-chan? How do you feel about Naruto-sama? It seems you like him more than a friend? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm curious. Do you?"

Hinata blushed hard. "Well, I-I lik-like Nar-Naruto-kun mo-more th-than a a fri-friend. I-I always lik-like Naruto-kun."

Yuzuki sweatdropped. Hinata stuttered makes Yuzuki have a headache. Sudennly she got an idea. "Hinata-chan, I could barely hear you. Could you repeat that without stuttering?"

"I like..." Hinata muttered."

"Could you say that again? I didn't hear you."

"I LIKE NARUTO-KUN A LOT!"

Yuzuki and Sakura smiled while Sasuke smirked and Naruto's eyes widen. The plan was a success. Sasuke untied Naruto and let him walk over to Yuzuki and Hinata. He was behind her so she didn't see him, but Yuzuki was looking at him so Hinata turned and her eyes were filled with fear.

"I'll leave you two alone. You guys need to talk. See you two later." Yuzuki said while walking toward where Sakura and Sasuke were. They gave her a tumbs-up bringing a smile to her face. They were now looking at Naruto and Hinata, but they couldn't continue to watch, because Naruto was giving them a glare meaning they have to leave NOW. Sakura and Sasuke sighed, but agreed to leave. They got up and left while Yuzuki was left. She too left as well now walking in the streets of Konoha. She was studying the people, the bulidings, the life here. It seem so peaceful not at all scary in her clan where everything was so strict. She wasn't looking where she was going that she bumped into someone making her fell on her bottom. She saw a hand was offended to her. She looked up to see who the hand belonged to.

"Hyuuga-san?" Yuzuki said as she touched his hand and he pulled her up. "Thank you. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's alright." Neji said with a small smile. "I'll see you later. I have to go trained now."

Then, he was off leaving Yuzuki looking at his back. She touched her face, noticing her face was red and hot. Her eyes widen.

_No! I can't feel like this. Love is just a word. I don't believe in love. Love is only a simple word. Love is just a word._

* * *

**_I wasn't able to get Yue in the story. He will get in soon as I can make an entrance in for him. _**

**_I know there isn't much SasuSaku, but I'll get on it. This is for NaruHina. I think they are a cute couple. I was thinking they would go off on a mission, but do you think Yuzuki should come along?_**

**_The mission would be base on Yuzuki's clan and things._**

**_What do you think?_**

**_Plz REVIEW!!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Naruto.

* * *

**_

I was going to make Yue (Yuzuki's brother) appeared in this chapter, but I ended up not being able to. I have to try another way to. Well hope you like my story and review it. Thanks

Oh, did you know there is a song called "So Sick" by Neyo's ex girlfriend? I luv it. It's really cool and you should listen to it too. Lol.

* * *

****

**Chapter 7: Being in a Clan Is a Bad Thing**

Today Team Kakashi excluding Yamato and Sai because they were off on another mission on their own that was requested in the Hokage's office for their mission. Sakura and Sasuke were talking to each; well Sakura was talking and Sasuke was listening. Naruto looked tired and was yawning a lot and Kakashi was reading his book, waiting for the Hokage to give out their assignment. Tsunade was looking into the book carefully before looking up at the team and cleared her voice. Everyone looked at her.

"Now, that I got your attention. I will assign you four to a B rank mission. All you need to do is retrieve a scroll and bring it back here."

"This scroll must be important for it to be a B rank," Sakura stated. "Am I right, Tsunade-sensei?"

"Correct, Sakura. A clan asked to return their scroll to them. They want it back, because it contained top-secret information that the clan does no want anyone to know about. That is why it's important to get the scroll as soon as possible."

"We can do it in no time, Tsunade baa-Chan. Let's go everyone." Naruto ordered, as he was about to walk out only to be stopped by Kakashi holding onto the back of Naruto's orange jacket. "Hey, Kakashi, if we are going to complete this mission then you have to let me go."

Tsunade looked and but she continued, "Well as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. There many be problems that can make this mission difficult is that the people who already have the scroll; they could make a copy of a scroll to replaced it. The good news is they won't be able to open it unless they reached their destination to perform a jutsu to open the scroll. Your main priority is to get to them, take the scroll, and bring it back as soon as possible."

"And how do we know if it is the real scroll, Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade smiled. "You see you will have another person to join your mission, but you have to protect that person. That person is a part of the clan and will help you with your mission. In fact that person is an important in the clan. Team Kakashi, meet the head of the clan."

Someone stepped out form the darkness. Sakura's, Sasuke's, and Naruto's eyes widen, but Kakashi just raised an eyebrow. The person was Yuzuki who was going to accompany them with their assignment.

"Meet Yuzuki Haruno, the head of clan that asked us to retrieve their scroll."

Yuzuki smiled at them. "Hope we work well together."

Team Kakashi and Yuzuki were now in a forest, resting and building a campfire to stay for the night until they leave early in the morning. Sasuke and Naruto were bickering while Sakura and Yuzuki were in a conversation.

"Why didn't you tell me we were retrieving the scroll of the Haruno clan, Yuzuki-san?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise and well I too was only informed shortly about it. I didn't know about the scroll being on. The elders must be furious about this. I think that's a funny sight to see."

Sakura asked curiously, "About the scroll, what is contain in it that people want it so badly and the clan wanting it back so much?"

Yuzuki looked at Sakura, sadly. "I cannot tell you that for it is top-secret information. It is strictly forbidden to tell anything from the scroll, but I can tell you that it's a family heirloom. I wish to tell you more, Miss Sakura, but I cannot. I'm sorry."

Sakura shook her head, "It's alright. I don't mind, but speaking of the clan." Sakura looked toward Sasuke and Naruto. "What is the bloodline of the Haruno clan?"

Yuzuki looked alarmed, but let it passed quickly. "The bloodline is…death…"

Sakura stared at Yuzuki, eyes widen, but Yuzuki smiled and said. "I'm just playing with you. The bloodline is like the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan, we have a connection with eyes. We are able to control using our eyes and as well as our hands called…Tsukiitami. That is all I'm telling you."

Sakura noticed Yuzuki was trying to avoid the topic. "There must be a reason for you to feel uncomfortable to be talking about the Tsukiitami, right?"

Yuzuki cast her eyes down to the ground. "Like every clan, Uchiha, Hyuuga, and Haruno, there is a downfall to it. There is a consequence for having a bloodline. Sakura, you may not know it but you contained the Tsukiitami. It's just you haven't been able to open the seal that was given to you when you were born."

"A seal?"

Yuzuki ignored what Sakura was trying to ask; she stood up and smiled at Sakura. "You don't need to know anymore. There will be a day when you know all, but for now enjoyed the ones you have and the memories you make. Speaking of Uchiha-san, why aren't you there to cuddle with him?"

Sakura blushed. "I don't know what you are trying to say."

"Don't be shy. Go over there and give him a kiss."

"You are become annoying now."

"Oh, my. You are becoming like Uchiha-san. Now go over there and maybe you two share a tent together. Won't that be nice, but don't do anything before you get marry, alright?"

Sakura's face just got redder and redder and she was dragged by Yuzuki to Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto knew why Yuzuki was doing this so he made an excuse saying he has to talk to Kakashi about the mission. He left with Yuzuki toward Kakashi who had also got the hint, leaving Sakura and Sasuke who had a small blush on their face. Sakura decided to give up and sat right next to Sasuke and she smiled at Sasuke; he gave a small smile in return.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, what were you and Naruto talking about? It seem like it was something important."

"It wasn't, but it seem like you and Yuzuki were taking about something important as well. I saw how shocked you were when Yuzuki said something to you. Is there a problem?"

No, not really, but it seem Yuzuki is hiding something. She won't tell me what, but all she told me is that the Haruno clan has a bloodline like the Uchiha call the Tsukiitami and I also contained it, just haven't open the seal. That's all she telling me. Do you think she's hiding something?"

"Aa."

"Hey, Sasuke-kun? Is being in a clan a bad thing?"

"…I don't know, but sometime it is."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, confused but decided to ignore it. Now she feels a breeze that made her shivered. Sasuke noticed and wrapped his arm over her shoulder and pulling her closer to him. She felt warm and soon Sakura fell asleep. In the background, Yuzuki giggled at the sight while Kakashi and Naruto was snickering, making Sasuke giving them a glare. He looked at Sakura's peaceful face and he smiled at her before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Yuzuki smiled widen by how Sasuke was treating her relative. Sakura is a part of the clan but she was excluded by her grandparents to live a normal life of a ninja, not in the dark hallways of the Haruno clan. Yuzuki looked at Sakura with concern in her eyes.

_I wish I could tell you more, but I can't. I wish you could never know about the clan. It would be safer for you, Miss Sakura. Sometimes being in a clan is a bad thing.

* * *

_

**Well, that's chapter 7**

**Review and I will Get you Chapter 8 soon. **

**Plz Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Do NOT Naruto

* * *

**_

**Chapter 8: To Fall or Rise**

The next day, everyone packed their things and headed off to their destination. It would have taken a half a day to reach the thieves, so they were off, jumping to branch to branch of trees. Sasuke thought of something.

"Yuzuki, how do we know what the scroll look like? Would be a plain scroll or something fancy-looking?"

"The scroll would be the color of lavender purple with flowers designed on it. When you see it, you'll know that's the scroll. Besides my reason for being in this mission is because I'm the only able to tell if the scroll is real or fake. I just hope we're not late before they open the seal to it."

Kakashi interrupted. "We are almost to the destination where the theivies were last spotted. Be careful. They maybe still there and are armed with weapons and other things. So be alert for anything or anyone, okay?"

Everyone nodded. They headed into the forest more. They stopped at a clearing of the forest, landed on the ground, cautiously. Everyone was quiet, strangely very quiet and there wasn't even a bird chirping. Sasuke stood closely to Sakura, Naruto looked around for any danger, and Kakashi was also surveying the area. Yuzuki was standing still, concentrating on the environment. Something was wrong. She noticed a puddle of water under near her as well it was near the team. Something was bizarre about the puddle; it didn't fit the environment. It hasn't rain, so there shouldn't be so much puddles in one spot. Then it hit her.

"Everyone, get out the way! NOW!"

It was too late, the puddles exploded around them, sending them flying. Sasuke was holding onto Sakura, Naruto hit a tree and Kakashi landed on the ground, clearly looking the people who have done it. Yuzuki got on her feet and was too looking around. Naruto growled.

"What the hell was that? How can water have explosion in them?"

"The puddle explosions are a Mist ninja specialty. We are clearly dealing with ninjas from the hidden Mist village." Kakashi stated. "Am I right, Yuzuki?"

Yuzuki nodded. Then, they heard laughter in the surrounding. A creepy voice started talk. "So you figure what kind of ninja we are. Well, we will show you how strong Mist ninjas are."

The voice stop and 5 men and a woman came out from the shadows, dressed in Mist ninja clothing. They looked rough and strong, but looks aren't everything, and even if Sakura and the others were down by one man. It didn't make the different. Their teams were made up of the strongest, everyone had come upon. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were trained by the legendary Sanins. Sakura trained by the Hokage, Tsunade, Sasuke was trained by Orochimaru, and Naruto trained under Jiriaya. Kakashi already was famous and Yuzuki was the head of a powerful clan. They don't have a disadvantage, but it doesn't mean they should drop their guard.

The first man spoke who seems to be the leader of the leader. "Look here, we have ninjas of the Leaf village. This should be interesting, but maybe they are bunch of weaklings."

Team Kakashi looked angrily at the statement, and was ready for a fight. However, Yuzuki was looking at them carefully, something about them looked familiar, but she couldn't think where have she seen them. Sakura was carefully staring at them as well; there was a resemblance in them. There was something that triggered her and Yuzuki to the Mist ninjas. One of the ninjas threw a kunai at the team and they dodged it; soon everyone was fighting. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were each fighting one man, Yuzuki fighting the only woman, and Kakashi was fighting two men at the same time. Team Kakashi were holding back, so they would be able to gather information more. They were just dodging and blocking the attacks; the Mist ninjas also noticed that they were being taken lightly.

"Are you judging us? We are not weak compared to you. You have not noticed, but two of us including me, are from the mysterious and powerful Haruno clan," the leader said. He noticed the sudden surprise in his enemies' side and smirked. "Once we learned all from the forbidden scroll of the Haruno clan. I will become the new Haruno clan and then I will become the powerful shinobi of all."

Team Kakashi looked at Yuzuki for an answer, but they noticed she was unaffected and instead was smiling. They were even more clueless, but Yuzuki was looking at them, showing they should follow along. "Ah, so you're from the Haruno clan. I heard they are very well-guarded, but how can you be able to get the scroll without being caught quickly? If you are a member of the clan, then who else from your companions is as well a part of the clan? I am curious."

The Leaf ninjas were completely aware of Yuzuki was trying to do, and the leader being a fool, fell into her trap. "The woman you were just fighting with is also a member of the clan. Once I only the seal to the scroll I will have complete power over the clan instead of that little brat, thinking cause she was choose to be the head, don't mean she's a good one. She is a failure just like the pervious head."

Yuzuki looked at the floor, and smirked, "You know what the penalty is if the elders and the head of the clan finds out. The penalty is death, a very slow and painful death. That will be a good sight to see."

"What are you implying and how do you know about the clan so much. It is supposed to be an exclusive clan, only a few knows about the clan? You are just a little kunoichi."

Suddenly, many white butterflies appear around them, flying freely everywhere. Most of the butterflies were around Yuzuki; she still hasn't looked up, to face them. Her hair was blocking her eyes; she took something from her pack. It was her mask with the Mist symbol engraved on it when she first arrived in Konoha. She placed it on her face and tied it tightly, and looked at the Mist ninjas, eyes fierce and cold.

She spoke coldly. "You two are disgraces to the clan. In fact, all of you are disgraces to the hidden Mist village, and foolish thinking you can get away with it. What a sad mistake."

"What? What the hell are you saying? What makes you think you can say that, even if you're a kunoichi from the Mist village."

"Stupid."

The woman from the thieves seems to notice something familiar about Yuzuki. Then, her eyes were filled with tears and fear. "No, it can't be. Be quiet! That kunoichi, you're talking to is Lady Yuzuki!"

The leader's eyes were also filled with fear and he was trembling violently. He kneed down quickly. "I apologized. I didn't know it was you, Lady Yuzuki. Please forgive me! I was brainwashed into doing this. She made me! I'm sorry!"

"What are you saying?! It was your idea in the first place. Don't put all the blame on me for your doing?!"

"Enough." Yuzuki ordered. "Words can't help you. Nothing can help you now. You will face your punishment like man. This isn't the first time you did something behind my back."

The two members' eyes were even filled with more fear, knowing they were caught. Yuzuki continued, "You think I don't know anything, but in reality I know everything that happens in the clan."

Yuzuki lift her hand and a white butterfly landed on her palm. "I am the head this pathetic clan, so I need to know every single little detail. I've let you go on long enough. This place will be your grave."

Everyone looked graved, even Team Kakashi couldn't look grimmer than the thieves. The butterfly disappeared and in its place was a lavender colored scroll in her hand. Her expressions were hidden by her mask, but her eyes display no pity or anything. Sakura looked shocked at Yuzuki; she was just like Sasuke went he wanted to disconnect bonds and Itachi went he murdered his clan. She couldn't believe that the clan she was supposed to be from was so cold-hearted. It scared her, but she couldn't stand here letting Yuzuki do what she was doing. Another thing that caught everyone by surprised by what Yuzuki said.

"Tsukiitami!" Yuzuki's eyes weren't purple anymore; they became pitch black and two purple colored triangle shaped marks appear on each side of her face. Her teeth also grew a little longer and sharper. The thieves seem to know how Yuzuki look dangerous that they were on the ground, begging. "Are you ready to die?"

"Stop!"

Everyone looked toward Sakura's direction. She had a look of fire in her eyes. She couldn't stand seeing something take another person's life like it was just something fun to do. This is a mission, but it doesn't mean to take it out of control. Yuzuki, looked at Sakura, blankly.

"I think you should give them another chance, Yuzuki-san. They didn't do that much trouble that will lead them to death. Let them live."

Naruto nodded. "Yes, Sakura-chan is right."

"I agree with Sakura and the dobe."

"I agree as well." Kakashi said.

Yuzuki just smirked at the teammates. "You don't get it. Even if I don't kill them; the others will and if the others don't get to them soon. Then, the scroll will kill them instead, making it a slow and painful death. I'm just making it easily for them and me. There is nothing wrong with that. The ones who have their emotions get in the way will fall, and those who succeed will rise. I'm just determining who fall and rise. A shinobi should never let his emotions get in the way of their priority. It will lead them to their death. _Miss _Sakura, you should know that clearly, right?"

Sakura stiffing, and looked away from Yuzuki. "Yes, but life is a stable thing. You shouldn't take the lives of those who are your family."

Yuzuki laughed, coldly. "You think these idiots call me family. No, they want to get rid of me when they obtained the scroll, but the scroll will just backfire on them and they will lose their life. The scroll isn't for anyone. These so-called ninjas don't even have the bloodline in them. They can't even activate the Tsukiitame. They aren't worth to be a Haruno."

"You think this is their punishment, because they can't use the Tsukiitami. Is it a crime? I can't use it so that means I should die as well. If that is, then you can kill me first."

Everyone's eyes widen including Yuzuki's, Sakura was going against Yuzuki, even if they were friends. She was speaking out what she was thinking. If being a Haruno, means to be cold like this, she don't want to be part of the clan anymore. She would rather fall with feelings than rise and be cold to everyone around you. She chose to fall than rise to the top and kill everyone to get it.

**To Be Continued.

* * *

**

_I am going to stop here since I am frsh out of ideas. Sorry if this chapter isnt good. I tried my best. I'm not good with writing or describing fighting scene so this is crappy. I know._

_I'm happy if you give me some ideas to the next chapter. Thank you._

_Plz REVIEW!_

_Buh-bye_


End file.
